<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untold Stories Beneath Your Skin by Psyched_Savant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254021">Untold Stories Beneath Your Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant'>Psyched_Savant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Nudity, Mention of past trauma, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Tags Are Hard, harley is happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living life in the fast lane comes with a price especially with the likes of them. They rarely have a quiet night but this particular one proved to be amongst the special ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untold Stories Beneath Your Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>References are from 1x10, 1x12, and 2x01.</p>
<p>A promised, short stand-alone sequel to Cheshire Cat in My Head.<br/>You don't have to read it first to understand this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living life in the fast lane comes with a price especially with the likes of them. They rarely have a quiet night but this particular one proved to be amongst the special ones. At any given moment, the two would be down for a rushed, hard, and mind-numbing sex. But admittedly, one of the many pleasures that the two learned to cherish is to make love – slow, sweet, and warm. The two laid quietly in the dark facing each other. Their limbs were entangled under the sheets as they bask in their post-coital bliss.</p>
<p>There is an expression of absolute serenity in Ivy’s face. Her eyes were closed as she hummed a tune under her breath. Her fingers ran through Harley’s hair which laid free on their shared pillow.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Harley admired the beauty in front of her. She traced a finger from the line of Ivy’s brow, down to the curve of her jaw, descending on her neck until she stopped on her chest. She uncurled her hand felt the steady beat of Ivy’s heart.</p>
<p>She remembered a time when that particular heartbeat stopped. She traced a circle on Ivy’s chest where the harpoon wound was supposed to be. The scar may be gone due to her resurrection but she’ll never forget the terror and rage that nearly consumed her as Ivy laid in her arms dying.</p>
<p>With her thoughts spiraling down to the confines of a painful memory, she felt a hand clasp her wrist. It was enough to pull her back to reality where Ivy lay in her arms, alive and breathing. Her blue eyes met Ivy’s knowing look. She diffused the growing tension by tapping the tip of Ivy’s nose and flashing her a smile. When Ivy resumed her previous motion, Harley decided to continue her exploration.</p>
<p>From the center of Ivy’s collar bone, Harley traced her index finger downwards. She unabashedly stared at the well-endowed breast compelling her to cup one. It was firm yet supple. She dipped her head down to kiss it when something caught her attention. On the underside of Ivy’s left breast near her forearm was a mark of a bullet graze. With narrowed eyes, she quickly scanned the expanse of Ivy’s torso. Similar to what she found was a gunshot wound that marred her right shoulder.</p>
<p>“How did you get this?” Harley traced the first scar and trailed her finger to the second one. “And this?”</p>
<p>“Remember when we were trying to rescue you when Mr. Freeze froze your ass for 2 months?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You told me you got...” Recognition dawned on Harley’s features. “I’m sorry, Ive.”</p>
<p>Harley looked down as she massaged the scars, seemingly willing it to go away.</p>
<p>Ivy cupped her cheek and made her look at her. “Don’t be. I like it.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“It’s like my badge of honor.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes twinkled with amusement, “Badass badge”</p>
<p>Harley decided to change her vantage point. She made Ivy sit up and lean against the headboard while she perched herself against Ivy’s crotch. She liked how the pale moonlight illuminated Ivy’s body giving her a clear view of her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ivy only meant to indulge Harley’s antics when curiosity graced her mind through sheer happenstance. As Ivy held onto Harley’s hips to steady her, she couldn’t help but feel a rough patch on the blonde’s left waist. It seemed like a burned patch of skin – raised, rough, and unevenly shaped. From clean-cut lines to jagged scars, Ivy knew the story behind every blemish that littered her alabaster flesh. Maybe except for this particular one that she had her hand on.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you ever told me how you got this one.”</p>
<p>“Which one?”</p>
<p>Ivy grasped her left waist tighter to emphasize her point.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>Harley’s face fell. She fixed her gaze on a certain part of the headboard and recalled the events of how she got the wound. She remembered her parents' betrayal and the moment she disowned her own family for being worthless pieces of shit. She recalled the moment she stumbled on the sidewalk as Frank pulled up in front of her.</p>
<p>With no response from her far-off lover, Ivy decided not to push for an answer. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Harley whipped her head to the sound. She saw worry reflected in Ivy's face so she smoothed out her red hair. “I was just trying to remember how I got it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to if it’s too painful.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Was it from Joker?”</p>
<p>“It’s a post-Joker one.” A bitter smile came from Harley. “Remember when you got kidnapped and I went back to Bensonhurst?”</p>
<p>“Yeah”</p>
<p>“I cauterized a gunshot wound with a burning kettle.”</p>
<p>Ivy raised her eyebrow at the statement. “You got into a fight?”</p>
<p>“More like, my parents were trying to kill me for a million-dollar bounty.”</p>
<p>That was a surprise that Ivy never saw coming. She was well aware of dead beat dad, a passive-aggressive mom, a dead brother, and divorced grandparents. But she never imagined the extent of what happened to Harley apart from the resentment-filled dinners.</p>
<p>“How come you never told me this?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that I never wanted to tell you. Things got lost in the shuffle. I had to save you, then my crew, also Gotham fell into Anarchy, remember?”</p>
<p>“Right” Ivy recalled the chaos that happened after she got kidnapped. It was as if the universe decided to screw them six ways to Sunday in the span of 2 weeks.</p>
<p>Harley whispered, “Things happened so fast that I barely had time to process it.”</p>
<p>“Me too. I kind of died and got resurrected.”</p>
<p>“It’s one of my top 5 saddest moments.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Harls.”</p>
<p>Harley leaned in and encircled her arms around Ivy’s shoulders. “It was my fault Ive. If anything, that was just karma doing its work.”</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t. No one deserves to have shitty parents who would trade their kid for cash.”</p>
<p>Harley sighed. She can see the wrinkle that formed on Ivy’s forehead. She kissed it away and gazed at the window. “I don’t know about that Ive. Those days were a real stretch for me. The crew quit on me, you left and I got nothing going on for me. I thought it was payback for being hung up on Joker.”</p>
<p>Ivy pulled her close and gripped Harley’s chin. “Think of this way Harls, if you didn’t go back home, you wouldn’t know that they were good for nothing.”</p>
<p>“But they’re my family…” Harley shifted her gaze downward. “They were supposed to have my back no matter what.”</p>
<p>“I know. Even your own blood can be a shitty meat sack.”</p>
<p>Tears formed in Harley’s eyes. Her hands were cold around Ivy’s shoulders. “It’s funny how I returned home thinking that they would care. But they didn’t. I got no one that day. If it weren’t for Frank and that dude, who knows where I could have ended.”</p>
<p>“You have me and the crew.” Ivy gently rubbed Harley’s back, soothing the tension away. “We’ll always be there for you, babe.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You guys are my family now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ivy remembered the words that the blonde told her on their trip:<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013505/chapters/63459790%22"> I’ve never had that kind of good love. Not from Joker, not from my family. And me? I’ve got a lot of love to give.</a></em>
</p>
<p>She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, an idea formed into her head. “Would you like to make it official?”</p>
<p>Harley snickered. “I thought we have been official for 3 years now, babe”</p>
<p>“No, I meant…” Ivy gently pushed the gymnast off from her lap. Before Harley can complain, she gave her an instruction. “Close your eyes, babe.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Just do it! “</p>
<p>Harley grumbled in annoyance but closed her eyes as instructed. “Is it a surprise?”</p>
<p>“We’re about to find out.” Ivy leaned down to the bottom drawer of their bedside table. She shuffled through it until she found what she was looking for.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and spoke, “You may open your eyes now.”</p>
<p>Harley did. She gasped at the sight in front of her.</p>
<p>Ivy held a small, opened box with a ring on it. Taking Harley’s reaction as her cue, she straightened her back and exhaled.</p>
<p>“Harleen Quinzel, would you do me the honor of being your wife, an official part of your family. A family that will always love, support, and care for you always and forever?”</p>
<p>Harley covered her mouth as she processed what is happening. Tears formed in her eyes but this time, it was born out of joy.</p>
<p>However, the redhead interpreted Harley’s silence as a sign of rejection. “It’s okay. You don’t have to agree or anything.”</p>
<p>The gymnast remained in a catatonic save for the tears leaking from her eyes. Ivy put the box down and tried to remain calm even when her nerves told her otherwise.</p>
<p>“Please say something, Harls.” Ivy took Harley’s hand and massaged her knuckles. “I’m freaking out here.”</p>
<p>It seemed to wake the blonde. Harley leaped and rained down kisses all over Ivy’s face. Armed with her brightest smile, she exclaimed  “Yes!”</p>
<p>“Jesus Harls.” Ivy loudly exhaled. “You nearly gave me a heart attack”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I was just overwhelmed. I was just–“</p>
<p>“Processing”</p>
<p>“Right”</p>
<p>Ivy looked at her with a serious expression. “You sure about this? I could wait.”</p>
<p>“I’m damn sure, Ives.”</p>
<p>Ivy kissed her long and hard. Harley reciprocated it with all the love she had for the metahuman. She tried to convey the sincerity of her response to that kiss. When they separated, Ivy took the ring from the box and slipped it into Harley’s left ring finger.</p>
<p>Harley held out her hand and admired the ring. It was made of white gold, split shank with 3 interwoven strands beneath a blood-red diamond. If Harley looked closely, it would seem that her finger is wrapped in shiny vines with a red rose cradled on its center. A little piece of Ivy that she can carry with her.</p>
<p>When she finished admiring her ring, she looked at the clock that read 1:16 AM. She closed her eyes and opened them again as the information set in. “Was this supposed to be my anniversary present?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ivy gave her a nonchalant shrug. “I was supposed to do the proposal after dessert but the timing felt right.”</p>
<p>“Now we have more things to celebrate!”</p>
<p>Harley squealed as she maneuvered the two of them on the bed. She laid on top of Ivy and tickled her sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their playful tussle, they laid side by side on the bed. Harley was splayed like a starfish while Ivy claimed whatever is left of the space. Their eyes were glued to the ceiling both lost on their respective thoughts.</p>
<p>Harley turned her head the side facing Ivy. “When did you know?”</p>
<p>Ivy met her gaze. “Know what?”</p>
<p>“That you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?”</p>
<p>“There isn’t a particular ‘aha’ moment.” Ivy paused as she thought. “ I think I’ve always known for myself.”</p>
<p>“Maybe because we’re already BFFs, to begin with.”</p>
<p>“That and I also had these moments where you’d just do something and I thought to myself <em>I want more of these</em>.” Ivy’s eyes returned to the ceiling. “It’s hard to articulate it.”</p>
<p>A memory made its way to Harley’s mind causing her to release a snort. She found Ivy’s hand under the sheets. “Babe, you know how it’s funny that in a way, my mom got what she wanted.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“My mom wanted me to marry a doctor.”</p>
<p>Ivy turned and laid on her side. She gazed at the side of Harley’s face. “For real?”</p>
<p>“Yup. I told her that I didn’t need to marry a doctor because I am one.” Harley shuffled facing her. “Or at least I used to be.”</p>
<p>“Harls, you’re still one. If anything, that’s like your ultimate weapon in your arsenal alongside gymnastics.”</p>
<p>The blonde gave her a shit-eating grin. “Now, I got the hottest, most bad-ass biochemist-slash-botanist to boot.”</p>
<p>“Stop being so smug about it!” Ivy ruffled her hair to cover her face.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it!” Harley caught Ivy’s hand and placed it on her waist. “I’m just so happy Ives. This is all I’ve ever wanted.”</p>
<p>“Me too”</p>
<p>“So who’s taking the other’s last name?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Ivy slid an arm under Harley’s head while the other pulled her closer. “We could hyphenate?”</p>
<p>Harley wrapped her arm on Ivy’s waist and draped a leg over her. Reaching up, she dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Oh Dr. Isley, we’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it Dr. Quinzel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote a stand-alone sequel to this. Weird.<br/>I will post it as soon as I can think of a title.<br/>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>